


On Set

by refusetoshine



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots based on the past 20+ years of filming and the relationship between David and Gillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late night shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the filming that was witnessed in Vancouver the other day with David and Gillian when he was hovering and she was sitting down, then they were filming in the car.  
> Enjoy x

He was hovering, he could feel it but he didn’t want to leave her side. Not when they only had one episode left to film.

The cast and crew knew what was going on with them, it was most of the same crew from the old days. Everyone had known from day one back in 1993 that something was going on with them, 22 years later in 2015 and nothing had changed. They had been attached to the hip since filming had started again, mucking around screwing up takes as they went off script. Canoodling behind set doors and sneaking in kisses when people weren’t watching. They were filming downtown Vancouver tonight and there was a lot of people around for different reasons; extras, crew, cast, fans watching, people just out and about and tourists. David was feeling possessive, he wasn’t sure why but he was. Gillian had this saying that 2015 Duchovny was whipped for her. She usually said it with a wicked laugh after, the thing was, she wasn’t wrong, by any means, he was completely and utterly devoted to her. There was a lot of people around and for some reason David felt the need to show everyone that Gillian belonged to him. They were currently cut from filming and Gillian had just sat down, David flocking to her side, standing next to her chair, his hands in his pocket.

“Look at this.” Gillian said showing David a photo of her boys who were cooking with their Nanny. He loved that she was sharing this part of her life with him.

“They’re so cute Gil, god they look like you.” Gillian smiled, David was so in love with her and her kids and it absolutely melted her heart. Someone handed her a cup of fries, she quickly thanked the before turning her attention back to David.

“Fry?” She asked, suggestively holding her hand out containing the fries, twisting her body and showing him the top of her lace bra that he had seen her put on this morning.

“You’re a tease.” He said shaking his head no, rolling his eyes playfully at her flirting. “The minute I get you home I’m going to get you for all this teasing G-woman.”

“Oh yeah, what are you going to do Dukes?” She playfully placed a fry in her mouth, grinning at David’s expression, they had been working each other up all day and it was getting the best of them.

“I think if I tell you, you won’t be able to finish the rest of your day.” David’s grin sent a tingle down Gillian’s spine, her cheeks flushing red before she gathered herself.

“Oh but I’ll finish right?” If David was drinking water, he would have spit it out, this is how the past few months had been, them in their element and he was sad they were almost up to the last episode.

“Have I ever let you not finish?” He ran his hand behind her chair, resting it there, signally to not only Gillian but to everyone else around that this woman was his, on-screen and off. “Come on, let’s go film.”

David guided Gillian back to the SUV they were filming in, his hand on her lower back as he guided her to her side before going over to his side. Scully was driving and they’d spent the last hour setting up for this scene, Gillian’s laughs and David’s cheekiness prolonging the practice shots as they flirted and teased each other the whole time. David’s hand was currently on Gillian’s thigh, running his fingers up and down the tight maroon skirt that he had unzipped earlier in their lunch break.

“Stop.” Gillian warned, they’d already gone at it once today at lunch not to mention the sexting they had done when they were filming separately. She had thought posting one of his texts to Twitter would deter him but it only spurred him on.

“You stop.” David replied and Gillian rolled her eyes at his comment, this was the David she knew and loved, flirty playful David.

“Stop what?” Gillian asked, turning to look at him, their eyes meeting before he replied. The moment turning instantly from flirty and fun to something else.

“Stop making me fall in love with you all over again.”


	2. The end was near.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally based on two words I saw on tumblr that said 'Snuggly Gillian' after the photo of Mitch, Gillian and David came out.   
> Enjoy x

Gillian was snuggly today and David loved it. Their days of filming were numbered and he had kept her up for most of the night. The feel of her body something he wanted to glue into his brain over the next week before they split. They had already made plans to see each other in the next month but their time of being together for 24 hours a day was closing. The past few months of filming had brought them closer together and they had basically spent the whole time filming attached to the hip. As they filmed episode five they were impossibly close as they realised they only had one episode left together.

“I’m dead on my feet Duchovny.” Gillian said walking up to David, leaning against him as his hand went to her back, rubbing it tenderly.

“I would say I’m sorry but I’m really not, especially when you were doing that moan -” Gillian placed her hand over his mouth before he could continue, David raising his eyebrow suggestively instead.

“I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it, I’m just fucking tired.” Gillian said as a yawn escaped her mouth, muffling it against David’s chest.

“How did we manage to do this back in the day honestly?” David questioned as a small yawn escaped his mouth as well.

“Well we were 20 years younger.” Gillian replied, her hands wrapping around David’s back, resting under his suit jacket so that her hands could absorb the warmth from his back through his white dress shirt.

“We may be 20 years older but we still got it.” David said as his hand drifted down Gillian’s back and lightly pressed against her ass, Gillian rewarding him with a saucy grin as she remembered last night and every night since they had started filming.

David placed Gillian down on the bed, a cheeky grin on his face as his hands ran down her sides, taking her leggings and underwear with him. He had taken off her shirt and bra earlier in the living room. Running his hands up and down her bare legs, splitting them as he did so, situating his shoulders between her thighs. He had made her scream his name for hours before he had even gotten undressed, last night had been all about her before he could barely hold on anymore and they had come together in a flurry before ending the night with intimate lovemaking. Lovemaking that made tears come out of Gillian’s eyes at how tender David was being with her, they were pass the point of falling in love, they had been doing that for years, now they were in love.

“Fuck yeah we still got it. Only took us 20 years to actually get our shit together seriously.” Gillian said, they had been together for years but this was different, the revival was exactly what they had needed to see if they could be in the same place and still function as a couple. They had succeeded but now the impending end of the filming was making them stick together more than ever.

“I think this was a sign, we were meant to have our story go the way it was supposed to go. This is where we meant to end up.” 2015 Duchovny melting hearts, Gillian thought as she snuggled her head into the crook of David’s neck, placing her lips lightly against his throat leaving a soft kiss there.

“I agree. This is how it was supposed to be.” Gillian replied, her words caught in the air as David cupped her chin, they were away from everyone else, secluded, so he knew he had to take the opportunity. So he did, he brought their lips closely together before bridging the gap, their lips meetly tenderly as they gently kissed not wanting to turn it into anything but wanting to connect.

“I love you.” David whispered against Gillian’s lips.

“You’re going to ruin my make up.” Gillian said as she heard her assistant call her name, she was always the one to come and get them in case they were up to no good. Even though everyone on set knew they were together, they weren’t flaunting it in everyone’s face. Pulling away, they untangled their arms as Gillian turned to walk away, her assistant calling her name again. “Hey.” She called as she turned around, facing David again.

“Hmmm?” David questioned, his hands in his suit pants as the wind blew Gillian’s hair, the sun shining in the background making her look like an angel.

“I love you too.” Gillian said, smiling a smile she only reserved for him before turning and returning to set, leaving David with a huge smile on his face.


	3. Fighting days on set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me when I was thinking about what would happen if David and Gillian were fighting about them falling in love but at the same time their fighting meant they were losing their connection so they're even more stressed. I'm not actually sure if this is set like 1997ish or it could also be set now in 2015. I wrote it as both but I think it's more set towards the old days before the dark period began. Anyway. Enjoy x

“Follow me to the bathroom.” Gillian said leaning down, her hair swaying down with her brushing against David’s ear. She had been tempting him all day, they had been filming their car scenes and her hand hadn’t left his thigh unless the camera was doing a close in. They had then filmed in a lab and in the scene Scully had to graze Mulder as she walked by, Gillian had alternated between running her hand over David’s lower back and ass to entice him.

The thing was, they weren’t even talking at the moment, they had been fighting for a few days but that just seemed to make them more sexual. It seemed at times they were more connected when they were fighting, like they had something to lose so even though they were arguing they were holding onto each other tighter. The fight had started over something stupid, both being over tired from filming light and snapping at each other. Naturally it had escalated into a huge fight over their relationship and before they knew it they weren’t talking. That was on Monday, it was now Thursday.

They had spent the week together having the best sex they had ever had except one aspect of their relationship was missing, the one part they never talked about, their lovemaking. They both knew they had been connecting intimately for months, a lot of the time it wasn’t just sex anymore, it was two people making deep passionate love. Most nights were spent with them connected in the most intimate way, their hands and bodies entangled as their mouths met softly and they whispered the sweetest words to each other. The last few days hadn’t been like that at all, they had been together every night and the sex was still the same but there was no snuggling and whispering like they usually did when the lights went out.

David followed Gillian into the bathroom, the door closing behind him, he turned to lock it and Gillian pounced on him before he could even look at her. Their tongues meeting instantly as they grabbed for each other’s clothes, Gillian ripping at David’s pants, pulling the zipper down as he pushed her skirt up to her hips.

“We have to be quick.” It was the first words David had said to Gillian in four days. His hands were pulling her panties down as she pulled down his pants and underwear. David lifted Gillian onto the sink as she wrapped her legs around his hips, their lower bodies meeting in a flurry thanks to the working up Gillian had been doing to them both all day. The feeling of David thrusting into Gillian instantly relaxing them both as their bodies had joined in the most intimate of ways.

“I’m. Not. Doing. This. Anymore.” Each word punctuated with a thrust by David and a gasp by Gillian, due to the angle he was hitting her in the most wonderful spot, the sex was absolutely amazing but the connection wasn’t quite there due to their ongoing fight. It was starting to weaken their connection. Gillian ignored him, placing her head in his neck, moaning and groaning as David’s thrusts got deeper.

“I’m not fighting with you anymore.” David whispered into Gillian’s ear, his words tickling her sending a shudder down her spine. “I refuse to do this to us anymore.” She was barely listening to him, her mind clouded by what they were doing.

“Daa-vid.” Gillian groaned out through closed teeth. “Stop talking and fuck me.” They both knew that talking was going to get nowhere right now and within a second, David had his hands between their legs helping Gillian to the finish line as they both reached it together. Their breaths mingling together as they huffed out in unison. Gillian’s head dropping to David’s shoulder, his hand coming up to nuzzle the side of her face.

“I don’t want us to fight anymore. I don’t know where the fuck we are going or what the fuck we are doing but I know I hate being like this.” He lifted her head with his hand, his fingers caressing her chin as their eyes met. “Sleeping in the same bed, not touching, not talking, Gil, you’re my best friend, I love you, I miss you.” David said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Gillian’s lips.

“I don’t want to fight with you either.” Gillian whispered, out of the both of them she was the most stubborn and it usually took her a lot to admit what was on her mind. “We haven’t been the same, we’ve been fighting about what we’ve been doing and where we are going but we haven’t even been ourselves. Fighting only showed us that we can’t stop doing whatever the fuck this is.” She said gesturing between the two of them, her hand resting on David’s chest. “I love you too.” David hadn’t slipped out and he was instantly hard again, the tension completely different to what it had been before. David’s hands went to Gillian’s back, lifting her slightly so he could thrust into her again, this time at a slower pace. Their lips meeting instantly as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, their tongues tangling as they made love.

They had been fighting because neither of them wanted to admit what they were feeling, they were falling in love, they had known each other for years, their relationship always on and off as they filmed the X files but now it was different, they were different, and this time was going to be different. This time, it was going to be forever.


	4. The New Age of Gillovny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about what it would be like for David and Gillian being on set again, in Vancouver after so much had happened there in the past for them and what it would be like if a situation came up like it used to in the old days. I am in no way of any knowledge of anything, literally just a thought that came to me. Hope you enjoy!

“Fuck you David.” Gillian said as she pushed him out of the way, trying to escape the trailer they were in currently. They were fighting, their first real fight since they had gotten together for good. 2015 Duchovny and Anderson had been doing good, great even, they had talked through everything instead of fighting, and they had survived 3 months of filming. Until now.

“Don’t walk away from me Gillian.” David lightly grabbed Gillian’s hand, pulling her back to him, her chest lightly touching his before she pushed him away again.

“I’m not doing this. We’re not doing this. I feel like it’s fucking 1997 all over again.” Gillian said pulling her hand out of David’s grasp, an angry huff coming out of her mouth.

“It’s not.” David said sternly before lightly clutching Gillian’s chin forcing her to look at him. “This is not 1997. I’m sorry you had to hear that and I’m sorry that had to happen when you were here.” Gillian pulled her face away from David’s grasp.

“Is this what our life is going to be like? Her ringing you and you dropping everything for her? I played second fiddle to her for years David and I’m not fucking doing it again.” Gillian said, her hands crossing over her chest, still increasingly annoyed at the fact that David’s ex-wife had called him in the middle of when they were being intimate.

“Babe, please, listen to me. I know stopping in the middle of that to answer the phone to her looks absolutely horrible. But I thought it could be the kids, she never calls me directly. Ever.” David said, rubbing his hands up and down Gillian’s arms, his fingers lacing with hers as she warmed back up to him. “Say something.”

“I don’t know what to say. All I could feel was the same way I felt all those years ago. It felt like nothing had changed. I felt like I was nothing to you and she was everything.” Gillian said as she broke down in sobs, tears coming her cheeks.

“Don’t cry, please babe don’t cry.” David said gathering Gillian into his arms, placing kisses over her forehead and cheeks. “You break my heart when you cry Gil.” He said before kissing away her tears.

“I don’t want you to break mine and I feel like you’re going to all over again.” Gillian said honestly, they were trying to be honest no matter how hard it was.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Not again. I love you, so much. I’m not going to hurt you.” He could tell she didn’t believe wholeheartedly believe him. “The last thing I ever want to do is upset you Gillian.” He ran a hand over her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing her tear stained face.

“I know. I know that. Logically I know that. But the Gillian in me that has loved David for 22 years doesn’t know that.” It had hurt her deeply when they were in the throes of passion and David had pulled away to answer a phone call….. from her. She understand, she did but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

“I know I hurt you in the past and you know how sorry I am for that, she wouldn’t call me if it wasn’t important and I’m sorry I had to stop what we were doing for me to talk to her.” David stated before continuing. “You, Gillian Leigh Anderson, are the love of my life and I am so sorry that you thought for even one second that I would put anyone in front of you, especially her.” That got a small smile out of her and David felt like he could breathe again.

“I know, I know you love me. I don’t doubt that.” Gillian replied taking in a deep breath. “I think I need to take a walk or something, I’ll go see what’s happening on set.” He had hoped he had gotten through to her but he could see he hadn’t, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and all he could see written over her face was hurt.

“I don’t want you to leave here angry.” David said his hands now occupied with her hair and her lower back, drawing circles on the gap between her top and skirt.

“I’m not angry. I just need to process this. I just have a lot of feelings and thoughts. I know things are different, I know they are but it doesn’t mean old feelings don’t come up at times.” Gillian said honestly, her hands were limp beside her, she didn’t want to touch him and get caught up in the moment.

“I know and I understand that, but I need you to know that those old feelings are exactly that, old.” He reassuringly said to her, seeing that he was getting through to her a little.

“I know I have to keep them in the past, I guess it’s being here, in Vancouver, in this trailer with you and with her calling. It was just like a blast from the past. And not a good one.” Gillian said, her hand moving slightly to grip David’s forearm, her hand resting there tenderly.

“I get it, I promise. I know I can’t erase what happened here today but I can assure you that you are the number one woman in my life and that I love you.” David Duchovny melting hearts since 1993, Gillian couldn’t help but let out a small smile again.

“Okay. I guess I have to put the past in the past and trust in your word. I know you’re trying and I am too. To make this different to what it was in the past.” Gillian said looking down before looking back up again. “Thank you for explaining and not yelling back at me. I know that would have been hard for you.” She had yelled at him, badly, she had threatened to walk away from him, from them and he had remained calm, things truly had changed.


End file.
